


Despedidas y promesas

by Jenny_anderson



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la herencia que le dejó Howard, no solo se hallaba una vieja cinta e informes sobre Industrias Stark, sino también toda la información sobre una de sus búsquedas más arduas. Y ahora que Steve ya ha sido encontrado... tanto el Capitán como Iron Man deciden que es hora que Howard Stark lo sepa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despedidas y promesas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



**Para:** darkkaya quien hizo una petición en el kink meme de theavengers_esp  
 **Título:** Despedidas y promesas  
 **Personaje/pareja(s):** Steven Rogers, Anthony Stark menciones a Howard Stark  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Resumen:** En la herencia que le dejó Howard, no solo se hallaba una vieja cinta e informes sobre Industrias Stark, sino también toda la información sobre una de sus búsquedas más arduas. Y ahora que Steve ya ha sido encontrado... tanto el Capitán como Iron Man deciden que es hora que Howard Stark lo sepa.   
**Disclaimer:** Ni los vengadores, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento   
**Palabras:** 505  
 **Beta:** lucilatorres

Steven Rogers había estado posponiendo aquella visita desde que Pepper le había sugerido que aquello podría ser una buena idea. No era que él pensara que no era una buena idea, pero no estaba del todo listo para decir adiós –salvo que realmente ya no quedaba nada de que despedirse–.

Habían pasado setenta años, aunque para él todo había ocurrido apenas unos meses atrás. Sabe que no puede posponerlo más, por lo que aquel día se levanta más temprano de lo usual y se mentaliza mientras está bajo el agua de la regadera, para tener su cierre.

No esperaba al salir de la torre Stark que Tony lo estuviera esperando, con los lentes oscuros, uno de esos trajes hechos a la medida y la pose de suficiencia que siempre lo caracteriza. No dice nada cuando Tony le abre la puerta del copiloto, ni intenta empezar ninguna conversación durante el tiempo que dura el viaje.

Steve se dedica a mirar las calles de la ciudad, los edificios y todo aquello que, aunque levemente familiar, no es lo mismo; odia el sentimiento que se apodera de él cuando algún recuerdo llega a su mente, solo para descubrir que el callejón que recordaba ya no se encontraba ahí.

Casi agradece cuando dejan atrás la ciudad, salvo que no importa lo lejos que esté, siempre hay algo que le recuerda que él no pertenece a ese mundo. Cuando Tony aparca el auto, Steve siente que la valentía se le ha escapado; pero baja cuando Tony lo hace, notando inmediatamente que se ha quitado los lentes y su expresión es posiblemente la más seria que Steve le ha visto desde que le conoce.

Steve sabe que aquel silencio entre ellos no es normal pero lo agradece, ya que no está seguro de querer escuchar a Tony decir alguno de sus famosos comentarios. Cuando el millonario se detiene, Steve deja que sus ojos se posen sobre la lápida.

**Howard Stark**

Tony sabe que ha tardado mucho en llevar a Steve a aquel lugar. Como sabe de todo el tiempo que su padre invirtió en la búsqueda del Capitán, Tony ha leído todos los informes y todas las bitácoras, todas las notas al pie de página que su padre hizo; y se siente culpable por todas las veces que maldijo al Capitán América y el tiempo que le robaba de su padre.

Ve a Steve arrodillarse y tocar la lapida, al tiempo que murmura algo que Tony no llega a comprender.

—Nunca dejó de buscarte —dice sujetando el hombro derecho de Steve.

—Lo sé —le dice el soldado clavando las pupilas azules brillantes debido a las lagrimas en las oscuras de Stark —nunca fue de los que se rendían.

Tony sonríe melancólico. Steven Rogers parece conocer a su padre mejor que él mismo. Y no está seguro de qué sentir respecto a eso.

_No quise seguir buscándolo, y sé que tú querías que lo hiciera. Lo siento, te prometo que voy a cuidarlo_.

Promete, y un Stark siempre cumple sus promesas.


End file.
